MKC: Revenge of Vorpax
by Scarlett83
Summary: Deep in the Cobalt Mines of Shokan, Vorpax gets some long overdue payback.


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mortal Kombat or any of it's wonderful characters. This is for pure entertainment value only._

_**Authors Note**: Mortal Kombat Conquest had a colorful cast of characters, and of them all Vorpax was my favorite. I just love how she was pretty much able to manipulate anyone she came in contact with. In my opinion she never got the proper revenge due to her, ala kicking the snot out of Shang's ass in combat. This I had to make up for. This small story I would guess would have taken place somewhere in the middle of series, some episodes before Vorpax is rescued by her Kreeyan sisters._

_**Genre**: Action / Angst / Romance / Fantasy / Supernatural / Hurt / Comfort_

She paced back and forth impatiently, hands propped upon her curvy hips clad in tight green fabric. She had been waiting for this moment since the very first day Shang Tsung decided vent his frustrations upon her, using her as an unwilling pleasure toy and occasional punching bag when the former did not tickle his fancy. "What are you doing?! You must crazy to betray Shang, especially now" Vorpax thought to herself, but as her mind flooded with the memories of Shang raping her within the cold, dark caves of the Cobalt Mines and beating her in anger after a failed attempt at ending Kung Lao's life, any reluctance she may have felt simply melted away.

Her surroundings were rather quiet and seemingly vacant, unusual for a place that served as a prison for warriors who had acted against the Emperor. But this was no mere coincidence. Ever since he was imprisoned Shang Tsung had made more than just an occasional ally and permanent enemy in Vorpax, but countless others in the Mines hated him as well for his pompous behavior and his habit of taking the souls of whom ever he chose when in a weakened state. Vorpax took full advantage of this disdain and revealed her plan to the others to which they obliged and cleared the area.

Moments later a swirling vortex of fiery red, Outworld-ish purple, and midnight black formed before Vorpax who sat opposite the opening portal, her arms crossed over her scantily clad chest. Shang Tsung stumbled forward, bending at the waist and propping his hands upon his knees to stabilize himself, his breathing harsh and ragged almost as if he'd been in a battle of some sort … and that he had.

The portal closed behind Shang Tsung as he lifted his sweat drenched head just enough to see Vorpax sitting pretty atop a rather large mine rock, her lips curled in a mischievous smirk that was all too familiar to the sorcerer. "Back so soon?" she asked in mock surprise. Shang did not answer her as he stood to his full height, clenching at his side. Vorpax eyed the Sorcerer up and down curiously, examining the extent of his physical injuries. Again a smirk played across Vorpax's face as if she were about to make a sarcastic remark at Shang's expense, and she did. "Looks like someone got their ass kicked" she spat coldly, but not without humor.

Shang rolled his eyes in utter frustration with the green clad beauty. "I am in no mood for your brazen sense of humor Vorpax! It would be wise of you to still your tongue" Shang retorted loudly, his voice echoing through the Mines, which he had not yet realized were devoid of life. Shang limped toward the rock where Vorpax sat, pushing her aside and reclaiming it for his own rest. Disgusted Vorpax brushed at the bicep of her arm where Shang's hand had made contact with her skin, an act mocking that of someone brushing sand from a shirt. The cunning seductress strut her way around the back of the rock, sliding her soft hands down the length of Shang's muscular bicep and forearm, pressing her body against his back as she leaned in to prop her chin upon his shoulder.

"My poor defeated sorcerer. You just need a little T.L.C, and that I'm sure I can provide" she said so into his ear, making the sorcerer for a split second close his eyes, allowing the soft coo of her voice to melt through him, his glistening, sweat covered abdomen retracted and rippled as his breathing grew heavy in aroused thought. Deep in contemplation of taking Vorpax, the sorcerer gave a slight grin that vanished as quickly as it had formed. "While I'd usually accept such a titillating offer, it does not interest me right now. What I need is rejuvenation. My battle with Kung Lao did not go as I'd planned …" Shang began. "Clearly!" Vorpax cut in, in yet another sarcastic manner.

Shang continued where he left off before being rudely interrupted by his companion. "Do! To an unexpected interference from Rayden, who felt the need to remind me of the rules of Mortal Kombat. But by the time he'd arrived my fight with Kung Lao had ended, and I was forced to retreat." said Shang, his words ending in a defeated and disappointed tone. Vorpax's face was covered with feigned compassion as she patted the sorcerer's shoulder sympathetically. "Pity" she said dryly, making her way back around the rock on which Shang sat to stand before him once more. "But unfortunately you'll find no souls for the taking here" said Vorpax revealingly. Shang's head turned from side to side as he took in his surroundings, finally realizing that in his pain and under the seductive lure of Vorpax that he'd failed to hear the usual clanking of mine workers tools being nailed against rock.

Shang shot Vorpax a cold, yet confused glare. "What is this!" he demanded of her. Vorpax began to pace around in small circle, hands behind her back, fingers entwined as she gave a devious grin. "Oh, just a little something that's been way over due … My revenge" she responded nonchalantly. Shang was not amused and began to laugh heartily as if witnessing the antics of a small child. "Revenge?!" he blurted. "If you could exact revenge I'd think you'd have done so the very first night I took your body for my own, and forced you to endure every minute of it" he spat gloatingly, adding salt to the wounds. "What makes you think you have the power to do anything about it now? Unfortunately for you, clearing out the Emperor's prisoners has only granted me the privacy to do with you what I please"

Vorpax moved the finger-tips of her right hand over mouth and let out a confidant giggle. "Quite the contrary Sorcerer. You seem to forget that with no prisoners in soul sucking distance you remain weak, near powerless, and ripe for picking" said Vorpax in reminder.

Shang narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows in anger. "You also seem to forget Vorpax! That you are not immune to my powers" his voice rang out loudly as he lifted his palm, now cast in a dim green light. Vorpax began to struggle for breath as she chocked and fell to her knees, a green aura surrounding her as her soul was slowly being sucked from her body. Shang gritted his teeth in satisfaction as he watched her gasp for life. "Pathetic little Trollop." Shang thought to himself, but before another insult could enter his mind, a sharp pain rushed through his body and he grabbed at his side once more, cupping his ribcage.

Instantly the eradication of Vorpax's soul was foiled, but Shang tried once more with all his might with no payoff. He'd exhausted all his energy, and required much needed rest to regain any chance of recovering it all without the help of a fresh soul, but he would get none. Vorpax rubbed at her throat as she stood to her booted feet and strode over to Shang Tsung. "Do you remember when I told you that there was more to me than meets the eye?" said Vorpax, not waiting for him to give an answer before continuing. "Well, you're about to find out" with that said Vorpax bent at the knees and quickly shot up, sending her clenched fist crashing into Shang's chin, forcing him up and off his feet and onto his back with a loud thud. Vorpax closed in on him, raising her leg high in a great show of flexibility, and then thrust down, sending the heel of her boot plummeting toward Shang's face. Though weakened, Shang still harbored the skills and instincts of a warrior and reflexively blocked the oncoming blow with both his forearms crisscrossed over his face, the impact of her heel however still sending a shock of pain through his forearms upon impact.

Shang rolled to the right out of Vorpax's reach and performed a kip-up. He thrust himself from his supine position directly to his feet where he quickly fixed himself into a stance representing the crane style of martial arts. Shang lunged forward, attacking with lightning quick jabs and punches, aiming for Vorpax's chest and abdomen. Vorpax defended herself expertly, but as the swiftness of Shang's strikes became almost a blur, her defense became sloppy and a flat, open palm was sent firmly into her gut, knocking the air from her lungs. Vorpax gasped and fell to one knee, but Shang would not give her time to regain her breath as he went into a spinning heel in an attempt to connect with Vorpax's jaw.

Vorpax dropped flat to the ground to avoid his heel, then scurried to her feet, and went into a backward somersault. She pushed of the ground and tucked midair, moving her feet over head, and the toes of her boots caught Shang in the chin. The Sorcerer stumbled backward but regained his footing just in time as Vorpax launched a butterfly kick succeeded by a butterfly twist; the most difficult of wushu jumps for a lethal five hit combo Shang was not able to successfully block, taking 2 blows to the face with the initial kick and 3 more as she pushed of the ground and propelled herself into the spinning butterfly twist.

Shang found himself dumbfounded by Vorpax's dexterity, while he had always suspected she had some fighting skill, he figured them amateur at best, certainly nothing as proficient as what was being thrown at him at that very moment. Vorpax was not holding back her attack as she ran toward Shang, lunging forward and twisting clockwise on the balls of her feet into a turning back kick. Shang dodged and Vorpax's boot made impact with the stone wall behind him. The sorcerer took advantage of a one second window of opportunity and lowered his stance, turned speedily in a 360 motion and sweep kicked his opponent off her feet and onto her back. Shang quickly stood and took a giant step forward; applying as much pressure as possible to his right leg as he lifted it in much the same manner one would stamp a cockroach, and bore down.

Seconds away from having her skull crushed beneath the foot of Shang Tsung, Vorpax thrust her arms upward, catching Shang's foot within her hands as he continued to violently apply pressure, pushing down furiously with intent to make her arms give way. Struggling to keep her shaking hands and arms in their defensive position, Vorpax gathered all the strength she could muster and pushed Shang's size 11 aside with a loud grunt. Shang bent at the waist and gripped Vorpax's curly mane of brown locks as she lay upon the ground, pulling her to her feet by the roots. Viciously he wrapped his hands around her slender neck and began to squeeze, choking her with brute strength. He backs her into a wall, his hand still firmly in place around her throat and leans in closer, breathing heavy onto her skin and looking into her brown eyes that were filled with a mixture of emotions. "How silly of you to choose death over my bed. How I shall miss the warmth of your body against mine" Shang almost sounded genuinely compassionate, almost. "But like so many other things in my lifetime that have come and gone … I'll get it over it" he said in ending, his tone cold & harsh. Vorpax could feel herself becoming woozy, and her eyes began to blur, she shook her head defiantly not willing to succumb to the darkness of unconsciousness, for surely death would follow.

"Come on Vorpax! You're the daughter of the mighty Kreeya, do not disappoint her" Vorpax thought to herself as she struggled against Shang Tsung's grip, suddenly sending her knee jolting forward between the thighs of the sorcerer, nailing him in the scrotum, a blow proven to down even the biggest and toughest of men. Shang wailed loudly as his grip loosened considerably and he dropped to both his knees clutching the manhood he'd used to defile Vorpax on a number of occasions. This was the opening Vorpax needed.

With a few steps backward, Vorpax sprinted toward the kneeled sorcerer and propped her foot against his chest with her right leg. Without missing a beat she pushed off with her right foot, initiating a mid-air rotation, having used Shang's body to perform a wall flip. Her legs came together in unison as she back flipped through the air and felt the heels of her feet make contact with his skull. Vorpax landed in a fighting stance, fists clenched, fury written across her usually soft facial features. Shang Tsung was too weak from his battle with Kung Lao to keep up the new bout, and the blow he'd suffered to the cranium was quickly taking its effect. Soon Shang Tsung found himself collapsing in a heap, his vision heavily blurred, and darkness closing in around him until there was nothing to be seen.

Vorpax moved out of her battle ready stance and rolled her aching shoulders and neck, then looked down the unconscious Shang Tsung in disbelief. "I won!?" she asked herself, letting the reality of it all sink in. "I WON!" she screamed in thought, and leisurely walked over to Shang's limp form, using the ball of her foot to roll him over onto his back. "You slimy, pathetic waste of a man" she spat harshly with a look of disgust upon her face. Vorpax gazed around the area, spotting a miner's pick left behind by one the workers; she strode across the few feet of distance and plucked the pick from the stone wall it was lodged into, returning to Shang's side. Vorpax gripped the miners pick with both hands and lifted it high over her head as she looked down upon her defeated opponent. She hesitated for a moment, but proceeded to send the miners pick plummeting towards Shang's chest, stopping just inches before the sharp, point of the pick made impact with his bare chest.

When Vorpax thought about it more thoroughly, she realized even with Shang dead she'd still be a prisoner in the mines. Without Shang's magic she would not be able to go to and from Outworld as she pleased. Without Shang there was no one left that she was allied with to combat Kung Lao in the name of the Emperor, as the Champions death would certainly serve as the ticket out of her current hell hole. Though she hated to admit it, she needed Shang Tsung, and it was that survival instinct that kept him alive. Vorpax dropped the miners pick with a clank as it hit the ground, and moved to stand, hovering over the sorcerers face. She bent at the waist and slid her forearms under his pits, and began to drag his heavy form across the floors of the cobalt mines until she'd reached her private sanctuary within the mines. A quaint area despite its gloomy surroundings, with vines of pink and white flora snaking along the dark stone walls, and a small hot spring in the mines floor, surrounded by smooth stones of varying size. Vorpax situated the sorcerer in a comfortable position, propping a bundle of soft clothes beneath his head and neck for support. When done tending to Shang she moved and sat opposite of him, her back against the wall as she gazed on at his unconscious form. While she hadn't killed him, she had bested him, and that would forever bring her inner joy for as long as she served under him. She'd gotten her revenge, or at least a taste of it.

The next evening Shang awoke, his body was naked and emerged in the hot, therapeutic waters of the spring, with pink petals scattered across its surface. A soft moan escaped his lips as a dainty hand caressed at his toned abdomen and a soft cheek rubbed against the pectorals of his chest. His eyes fluttered open to find his arm wrapped around Vorpax, naked as well with her long, wavy, brown hair pinned in an up do, a flower behind her ear, and looking up to meet his waking gaze. "Well, finally my sorcerer awakes" Vorpax cooed softly to him. Shang's eyes closed and his brows furrowed as if trying to regain a memory. Eyes opening once more Shang began to speak. "I had the … oddest of dreams" he said, his voice low and soft. Vorpax quirked both her arched brows in feigned surprise, continuingly caressing the muscular 6 pack Shang possessed "Oh? What ever about?" she asked. Flashes of an intense battle with Vorpax swamped his mind; a battle that ended in his defeat. Shang looked to the woman wrapped in his strong arms and didn't give it another thought, surely it was a dream, Vorpax defeating him?! It was almost laughable.

Shang shook his head, still somewhat aching and responded "It is nothing of importance". Vorpax withheld a giggle, knowing the great Shang Tsung would never admit to being beaten in combat by a woman, even if he did only think it was a dream. Vorpax craned her head to the left, moving her hand from Shang's abdomen to stretch out her arm to its full length, palm open in presentation, revealing an offering. "I brought you a little gift" she said adoringly. Shang leaned forward, gazing off in the direction in which Vorpax directed to see a live and bound mine worker, a man of considerable size, surely a warrior of great power outside of the mines. Shang's lips formed a wicked smirk, and he lifted his open palm, the rest he'd gotten giving him the strength he needed as he sucked the warriors soul from his body in an eerie green glow.

The sorcerer let out a sigh of perverse satisfaction as he absorbed the spirit, feeling his powers return to him in a matter of seconds. Shang fixed his gaze on Vorpax who sat there batting long lashes flirtatiously, his eyes roaming her body hungrily. "That soul was much needed. I guess I owe you a bit of gratitude." Shang remarked genuinely yet with lingering sarcasm. "But now I am need some something else" he continued, and leaned in closer to Vorpax to claim her mouth with his own. Lips parted and tongues danced a forbidden tango as their hands explored the bodies of one another. Vorpax pulled her lips from Shang's to respond. "What ever my sorcerer wants, my sorcerer gets" she replied seductively, her index finger tracing along Shang's lips. Vorpax climbed out of the spring, her naked form hovering above Shang Tsung. She offered her hand and he obligingly took it, he too leaving the warmth of the spring and is led to bed of soft furs nearby. Vorpax continued her servitude to Shang Tsung that evening in a night of unbridled passion, confident that she would be rescued my her Queen or released by Shao Kahn once Kung Lao was dead, either way, all she had to do was sit back and wait, and that was one virtue Vorpax has, it's patience. True retribution would be hers in due time.


End file.
